The present invention relates to a headgear and more particularly, a goggle mounting system for retaining a pair of goggles to a firefighter helmet or the like.
Firefighters are often required to operate in an environment that poses a safety hazard to their eyes and faces. Extreme temperatures, loose debris, smoke, water and toxic chemicals may all be encountered during various operations. For this reason, goggles, in conjunction with a helmet, are often utilized to protect the firefighter from such an inhospitable environment. Because of the importance of goggles to the firefighter, it is important to have the goggles readily available for use. It is known in the art to provide for a plurality of goggle-receiving rings about the perimeter of the helmet to receive the goggle strap. Typically, rings are secured to the helmet by screws or bolts. In this manner, the goggles may be stored on the crown of the helmet when not in use, and the strap is retained within the rings. When a firefighter wishes to use goggles attached in that manner, the goggles may be pulled away from the crown, passed over the brim of the helmet, and placed over the firefighter's eyes. When the goggles are no longer needed, they may be repositioned on the crown of the helmet.
Although goggles provide many safety features, it may often be desired to remove the goggles from the helmet completely. However, prior goggle mounting systems do not provide for easy removal or reattachment of the goggles to the helmet. Under the prior art, when the goggles are to be removed from the helmet, the receiving rings must first be unscrewed from the helmet. This can be inconvenient, since the operation takes time to complete, requires the use of tools (which may not always be immediately available), and requires a firefighter to remove the helmet before the goggles can be removed. Accordingly, there exists the need for a firefighter goggles retention system which can retain the goggles in a position for easy access, allows the goggles to be adjusted to fit over the firefighter's eyes, and is removable to allow the goggles to be easily uncoupled from the helmet.